Fish consumption is on the increase around the world. According to the National Marine Fisheries Services, the amount of commercially caught fish (fin- and shell-fish), measured as “edible meat” consumed per person in the United States, increased from 11.2 lbs. (˜5.08 kg) in 1910 to 16.6 lbs. (˜7.53 kg) in 2004. Salmon consumption in the United States increased nine-fold between 1987 and 1999; during that time total European salmon consumption increased more than four times. Between 1992 and 2002, salmon consumption in Japan doubled. There are many reasons for this increase, including competitive pricing, the perception that eating fatty fish is healthy, and a general increase in fish consumption. Atlantic salmon is a good source of protein, with almost 20 grams per 100 gram serving, and is an excellent source of omega-3-fatty acids, which are thought to aid in cardiovascular health.
Heart and skeletal muscle inflammation (HSMI) was detected in Norway at 160 sites in 2011 and 142 sites in 2012 (see Fiskehelserapporten 2012). Mattilsynets rapport “Regionalt tilsynsprosjekt 2011 and is often associated with viral disease such as piscine reovirus. Prosjekt overlevelse fisk” found that HSMI was largest cause of mortality in sea water (13.8) followed by cardiomyopathy syndrome (CMS) (6.4%) and pancreas disease (PD) (2.1%).
Thus, compositions and method for treating and preventing HSMI are needed.